Conventional single-serve beverages are available at quick serve restaurants in cups small enough to be held with one hand. As the popularity of multi-serve food packages increases, however, the demand for multi-serve beverages also increases. The cups which hold large quantities of fluid, e.g. 64 oz., are difficult for most individuals to grasp with one hand. Accordingly, these large cups are typically provided with separate handles to facilitate carrying the cups. For example, the handle in one prior art embodiment is attached to a ring into which the cup is inserted. The rim of the cup rests on the ring, and a strap connects a lid to the ring. Because the handle and lid are separate from the cup, the cup requires assembly before use.
Handles provided on single-serve cups are typically attached to the side of the cup to hold while drinking. These handles are awkward for carrying a multi-serve cup, and the material used for the handles must be strong enough to carry such large quantities of fluid. In addition, the handle must be positioned to allow the cups to be stacked efficiently to store in quick serve restaurants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple design for a stackable disposable cup which is strong enough to carry multi-serve beverages.